


About last night

by Lyn



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no sex in this. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About last night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my friend Patt, who celebrates

## About last night

by Lyn

Author's webpage: <http://jean.fanspace.com/lyn.htm>

* * *

About last night  
By: Lyn  
Feedback to: lyntownsend_2000@yahoo.com 

Author's slash fic site: <http://jean.fanspace.com/lyn.htm> Author's gen fic site: [brothersinarms.tvheaven.com](http://brothersinarms.tvheaven.com)/ 

DISCLAIMER: The characters of The Sentinel are the property of Petfly and U/A. This fanfic was written for my own and others' enjoyment and no money has been paid. No copyright infringement is intended. 

her birthday on 03.11.01 (or for us upside down Aussie folks - 11.3.01) Patt wanted a story where sex is not mentioned, it's there but not mentioned. Tough one, Patt. This is probably not what you had in mind, but it's what the muse came up with. 

Happy Birthday. 

About last night 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, what is it, Chief?" 

Blair snuggled in closer, pushing his head under his lover's chin and stroking a hand softly across the broad expanse of chest. "About last night." 

"Hmm?" Jim ruffled Blair's curls absently and turned his hearing up a notch to catch the final scores of the Jags game. He'd turned the sound down to accommodate Blair as he napped, his tired and sated body draped over Jim's, one arm wrapped around his waist, his head snuggled into the crook of Jim's neck. 

"About last night," Blair repeated. "I didn't think that I would be able to... and then, that thing you did with your tongue, well, it kind of just finished it for me, you know?" 

"I know," Jim soothed, bestowing a soft kiss on Blair's curls. "I take it you're telling me you liked it?" 

Blair raised his weary head to smile at his lover. "Are you kidding me? It was amazing. I just feel bad. I've never done that, with a guy and I wasn't expecting it to feel, well, so good, and I kind of lost it. Honestly, man, I don't usually go off that quick. I mean, I'm well known for my stamina in the field, if you get my drift, and here I am, going off like I'm 13 years old again and you, well, you..." 

"Blair?" 

"What?" 

"Take a breath." 

"Sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?" 

"That's okay," Jim assured him. 

"Okay." Blair lowered his head to his sentinel's chest, then lifted it again as Jim grasped his hand and lowered it to stroke over the damp patch on his sweat pants. 

Blair's eyes widened in disbelief, then crinkled in pleasure. "Really? That was enough for you?" 

Jim nodded and smiled, then moved, flipping them over so that Blair lay beneath him. "So," he growled, licking at Blair's ear. "Want to try again? See how long I can make you last this time?" 

**FIN**

-Lyn Townsend 

-03.11.01 


End file.
